Miss Peregrines Newest Child
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: When a new kid finds the home strange things begin to happen and it turns out she has some secrets. secrets that she is not inclined to share. but when the existence of peculiarity is at stake. she has to shed a few. Rated T for Trouble!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

YADAYADAYADA. DONE.

Two bright green eyes glowed in the dark of the forests outside of the new home for Peculiars.

The owner of these eyes staggered out of the shadow of the trees.

Gasping and clutching her side from an open wound of an old hollowgast scar which had opened again.

The figure staggered to the door and labouriously pounded at the door.

The door was opened by a figure who screamed for a ' Miss Peregrine' then, the world went black.

Miss Peregrine sifted through the files of all the registers of known female peculiars.

"Green eyes, Brown hair, ummm huh?"

Her fingers grasped a crisp almost untouched file lying crumpled against the bottom of the filing cabinet.

Name: Nightshade Holly.

DOB: 13.10.1959

Nationality: Western.

Appearance: slightly tanned skin, Brown curls

Green Azure eyes.

Peculiarity: Mystic Bender.

Parentage:

Durgundo Black ( Mystic )

and Ivy Nightshade. ( Plants )

Miss Peregrine's eyes widened. A Myistic Bender.

There were none since the great war.

They were breed for fighting with their abilities to teleport, mindread, and telekinetically strangle someone. But they were not considered human. plus their superstrength they were esentially made for battle.

But they came with a catch. They feasted upon the imagination and creativity of the people around them. And when they left they only left broken and battered imagination less husks in it's wake.

Sometime about the great treaty there was a mystic bender that could soak that up but also not have to rip it from the owners.

When others sought to breed her she ran away and was never found.

The line of mystic benders have been almost completely eliminated by the hollowgasts though.

They found that the mystic benders did not store their power in their eyes though but in their heart and just one would regain human form for the consumer.

Miss P's palms were sweating by the time she finished reading the definition.

No matter what it took, she needed Nightshade to stay alive.

hope you enjoyed and i will see you next time!


	2. Apology (IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE)

I'm really sorry this isn't another chapter my little rabbits, but I've read this over, and I'm making major changes. Very sorry, But Nightshade was just too much of a Mary Sue. Also, I just broke my last computer and I couldn't type this up, so NOW I'M BACK. Love you little rabbits, I'll see you soon.

love, Luna

First chapter of the new story: 

Slender fingers swept the dust off yellowing files and dug through old-fashioned binders. Every single footstep let off a dull echo as the mystery intruder violated centuries worth of information, their blue velvet cloak cleared a shiny trail of clear floor as the trim gathered dust and grime. Every breath was a gust of wind, and the crackle of delicate paper being treated roughly was the crackling of a campfire or the breaking of branches. A frustrated sigh blew away a layer of dust uncovered the folded corner of a weathered piece of parchment. The intruder pulled the corner and a piece of paper folded into a childish paper flower emerged. On the edge in slanted and scuffed handwriting were two words. Abigail Knight. The figure slumped in defeat and sighed. They threw the paper on the ground and stamped on the paper flower. Stop it. Another piece of paper fell out from the paper flower. Solstice Knight. The figure took in a breath and coughed violently afterward, clouds of dust rose up and the fingers grasped the second piece of paper desperately. The elegantly written Solstice fluttered as the intruder coughed and waved their free arm, half-heartedly trying to clear the obscuring dust. Leave me alone. Leave us ALONE. The dust finally cleared and the intruder flattened out the Solstice piece of paper. NO! STOP IT! LEAVE! Their bright green eyes scanned the paper and quietly muttered the information charted down. STOP! LEAVE! GO AWAY! STOP IT!

"Solstice Knight, Age 13, Black eyes with white pupils. Ability to see in the dark and is sensitive to sunlight. Black hair. Peculiarity rank 9.3, Family members; Abigail Knight, Amy Glazz, Taiga Knight. DOB 19th October. Peculiarity-" The voice sucked in a breath and coughed again. "Ugh, dust.." STOP! StoP IT! LEaVE IT ALONE! SHE'LL BE ANGRY! GO AWAY! LEAVE IT ALONE! STOP! "Peculiarity- The ability to see and communicate with the ghosts of objects and people."

Miss Peregrine's stained lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Solstice. I need your help."

YOU STUPID STUPID MORTAL! SHE'LL BE SO MAD! GET OUT! LEAVE THE PAPER! GO! LEAVE! STOP IT! DON'T TAKE THE PAPER! NO! STOP! STOP IT! YOU IDIOT! DON'T TAKE IT! NO! STOP IT! LEAVE! YOU DUMB, STUPID YMBRYNE! LEAVE IT, LEAVE IT! LEave!

Alma Peregrine's eyes flicked to the shelf of books, and to the crumpled flower paper that was Abigail Knight's information. She picked it up from the floor and opened it up. Gigantic red writing was sprawled from the top right corner to the bottom left. "Failed." Miss Peregrine breathed. Her hands smoothed out the paper and read the small note of cursive writing at the bottom. "Found in forest, 1831. Eyes missing. stomach split open and organs scavenged." Miss Peregrine winced. It was a bad way to go. NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT EITHER! SHE'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU! LEAVE! STOP! NO! GO AWAY! Miss Peregrine turned quickly as a gust of wind swept across the desk and disrupted the delicate layer of dust that had accumulated there. She frowned and headed for the door, the two pieces of paper folded neatly in her pocket next to her watch. As her cloak disappeared through the doorway one piece of paper fluttered to the floor. YOU STUPID STUPID HUMAN! SHE'S HERE NOW! SHE KNOWS YOU! SHE'LL FIND YOU! AND WHEN SHE DOES-

The writing on the paper on the floor was in the same slanted handwriting as the others. Except this one read Alma LeFay Peregrine.

 _-There won't be enough of you to bury._


End file.
